Dejándolo ser Feliz
by Nadeshiko Dragneel
Summary: Tadokoro Megumi a una cena de ensayo no a cualquiera sino a la de su mejor amigo aún teniendo ciertos sentimientos por él, pero deseandole felicidad.


_Shokugukeki no Soma le pertenece a sus respectivos creadores._

_Que son Tsukuda Yuto y Saeki Shun._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Para Takadoro Megumi estaba siendo en un "tipo de pesadilla" por el motivo que tenía que asistir una cena importante, bueno más bien, era la cena de ensayo de su mejor amigo que se casaba con la mujer que había elegido.

Tenía una razón para no asistir pero fue la convicción de su amigo para que lo acompañara en esa noche importante. Y ella con toda la amabilidad del mundo no se pudo negar pero le dijo que sí. Pero ahora se arrepentía de hacerlo.

-Por nada me llamo "Megumi".-dijo mientras miraba el vestido que había escogido, el vestido bonito verde agua.

Escucho unos sonidos de clacxon desde la calle y pensó que era el taxi que había pedido en la central de Tokio o sino unos de los tantos autos del clan Nakiri.

Cuando miro el auto era unos perteneciente a la familia que influía más en la gastronomía del país.

-Tadokoro Megumi-sama.-le pregunto el chofer.-he venido a recogerla para llevarla a la fiesta.

Solo asintió y el chofer le abrió la puerta trasera del auto negro, no debía tomarse en broma a la actual directora del internado Totsuki. Solo esperaba salir con vida de esa fiesta de comprimiso pensado en algunos invitados. Algunos recuerdos se le vinieron a la mente.

**….**

_Tadokoro Megumi renunció a los sentimientos por Soma cuando terminaron el "BLUE", luego de llegar a los dormitorios Yuki y Ryoko hicieron una pijamada para subirle el ánimo_

_Los días seguían pasando y su vida seguía igual antes de la selección de otoño. E Isshiski-senpai trataba de animarla por lo sucedido._

_-Tadakoro-chan.-le inicio la plática.-hace unos meses no te veo bien, mejor dicho estas algo triste._

_Los dos estaban trabajando el campo que tenían en el jardín trasero. Ella recolectando las fresas y una que otra verdura pero el superior estaba en la misma labor que ella._

_-Es nostalgia por los dos años que llevo en Tokio.-le respondió en con una sonrisa.-además Isshiki -senpai se va este año._

_El rubio solo sonrió que tal vez se estaba haciendo la fuerte pero era mejor no incomodar, volvió a ver las fresas, algunas frutas tropicales con la que contaba en la granja._

_-Te voy a hacer un delicioso, postre.-la chica estaban sorprendida a lo que estaba pensado Isshiki.-como agradecimiento a todo estos años._

_Luego de eso Isshiki se graduó de Totsuki…_

_La chica solo suspiro, no lo podía negar estaba enamorada de Soma, desde aquel día que le dijo que su comida le gustaba, no fue al momento pero con el tiempo ese sentimiento iba creciendo. _

_Cuando se armó de valor, el chico de cabello alborotado le confeso que estaba enamorado de Nakiri Erina, solo ella pudo sonreír y felicitarlo por que la noticia._

_-Y ya le confesaste a la directora tus sentimientos.-le dijo mirando cómo se sonrojaba ese chico.-bueno es mi opinión._

_-Puede ser, pero si me rechaza.-le comento algo temeroso de la respuesta de la chica.-además creo que si le hago un platillo._

_-Solo se tú mismo.-le dijo con una sonrisa y animándole a confesarse a la chica.-me tengo que ir al club Soma-kun, luego me cuentas como salió todo._

_-Tadokoro, me ibas decir algo, verdad.-Soma miro a su amigo._

_-No, era nada importante.-lo volvió a ver con una sonrisa.-solo buenas suerte._

_Esa noche no quería bajar a cenar, inclusive Fumio-san entro a su habitación algo preocupaba porque no bajo a cenar. Le contesto que no se sentía del todo bien solo quería estar sola y tampoco tenía apetito, aunque el estómago la traiciono._

_-Tienes hambre, Megumi.-le dijo Fumio-san.-si quieres te preparo algo especial aquí en tu cocina._

_-Si.-murmuro algo apenada por la situación._

_Mientras Fumio-san cocinaba un apetitoso caldo por lo que miraba que la amable señora le preparaba, su mente estaba en otro lugar aunque tal vez la tristeza le pasara algún momento._

_-Megumi, a veces el corazón no eligió a quien querer solo algunas veces hay que dejarlo ir.-le dijo Fumio-san_

_-Yo no.- no podía negarlo que sus sentimientos estaban hechos un lio.-tal vez lo olvide algún día.-Si él es feliz, yo también lo seré. –pensó que así era mejor para cada uno._

_Luego de eso no paso tiempo con Soma, solo con las chicas e igual manera no trato de involucrarse mucho con las Nakari's, no se sentía cómoda algunas veces Soma le preguntaba que le pasaba._

_Pero una mañana, Fumio-san le dijo que era mejor dejarla un tiempo "sola" hasta que todo vuelva a la normalidad. _

_Ese tiempo se enfocó en sus recetas, en mejorar sus puntos débiles e inclusive algunos Shokugeki, y ese tiempo el cabeza de la familia Nakari le dio su bendición a Soma y Erina que fueran novios y posiblemente en el futuro marido y mujer._

_Antes de la graduación le a su mejor amigo le dio una "ofrenda de paz" por el mes que le había dejado de hablar, era un postre que sabía le encantaría y Soma ni lento ni perezoso lo degusto._

_Luego de la graduación algunos de los superiores que conoció en el pasado la invitaron a recorrer todo el país y otros le ofrecían viajar al extrajeron como algunos dueños de grandes restaurantes internacionales. _

_Tal vez con el tiempo se iba olvidar ese amor por su mejor amigo, además enamorada de su mejor amigo parecía de un manga shojo que tanto le gustaban._

_Fue así en su camino se topó a varios chicos tanto japoneses como chicos occidentales algunos divertidos otros algo extraño, no era que iba saltando como una aveja en cada "flor" pero de la primera cita no pasa a más._

**….**

Cuando llego al restaurante de lujo, se decidió poner su cara más alegre que podía debía estar feliz por Soma. Sin embargo algún momento de su vida va ser historia antigua.

En la entrada esta alguien de revisando a los invitados en la lista, **_"típico del clan Nakiri"_** paso por su cabeza, pudo a ver a Alice la prima de la novia, y también a su "perro faldero" de antaño pero según la prensa rosa era el novio de la chica tal vez no oficial según los medios.

También algunos residentes de la estrella polar, y su típica actitud. Igual manera algunos sempais era una verdadera fiesta. El chico que estaba flechada estaba feliz al lado de su flamante novia pero estaba bien.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto unos de sus Senpai, que era el Joichiro el padre del novio-Megumi-chan.

-Joichiro-san, claro que estoy bien.-dijo con sonrisa.

Joichiro se quedó pensativo mientras que su hijo llamaba a su mejor amiga, para tomarse una foto de grupo con los demás, solo sonrió y pensó que "era fuerte" aunque se estaba obligando a sonreír o eso creía él.

No tenía nada contra con Erina-chan pero pensaba que tal vez su hijo iba a elegir a Megumi, ya que la personalidad de la chica era como la de una madre.

Solo suspiro a ver la situación, y no era eso solo que ambos combina bien pero al parecer Megumi no se interpuso entre los dos.

-Mientras que él sea feliz, ella lo será.-era pensamiento algo cruel o egoísta pero ella estaba en lo correcto.

Mientras tanto Megumi, conversaba con Erina, y Soma sobre el nuevo sake que el negocio familiar Tadokoro estaba desarrollando con ayuda de su amiga Ryoko entre otras cosas sobre algunos viajes que había hecho.

-De que se trata el tema del sake, Megumi-san.-la heredera principal le fue directa con la pregunta.

-Solo diré que tiene el tema de la primavera.-contesto la chef de cabello azabache.

-Bueno sabiendo que como es el trabajo de Tadokoro, se va ser genial.-comento el chico muy contento sobre el proyecto.-Tal vez vaya con algunos experimentos.

Erina se tuvo que disculpar por algunos momentos ya que habían llegado los futuros suegros de su amigo, Soma se ofreció ir con ella pero la chica le dijo que mejor se quedaba con Megumi.

-Y luego dice que no le ayudo en nada.-murmuro Soma algo molesto.

-E imaginar que antes se llevaban tan mal.-comento Megumi, mejor dicho burlándose del peli rojo.-Tendrás todo la vida de casado para estar con ella, Soma-kun.

-Sí, es cierto.-le contesto mirando a dirección de Erina con una sonrisa.

-por cierto Soma-kun puedo hacerte una pregunta.-dando una dirección diferente a la conversación.- ¿Eres feliz?-el chico la vio como ver a Rindo-sempai haciendo un platillo con un animal extraño.-no tienes que responder si no quieres solo era mera curiosidad.-Megumi siguió murmurando disculpas.

Menos mal que lo dijo en voz audible para Yukihira, si los demás la hubiera oído su vida sería un terrible los demás invitados lo oyeran su pregunta al peli rojo. Cuando volvió a ver a su ex compañero de dormitorio, se estaba riendo de la pregunta o de la cara que puso cuando estaba pensado por su cabeza.

-Claro que lo soy.-dijo con una gran sonrisa.-además muchos creen que me caso con Erina, por todo lo que conviene con lo de pertenecer a esa familia pero la quiero de verdad.- las veces que lo decía con devoción era pocas y estas era una de ellas.

Megumi, solo sonrió y supo eran felices eso lo que ella deseaba además mientras que él fuera feliz y por supuesta ella lo sería con alguien que la quisiera. Sin embargo si le fuera dicho sus sentimientos fuera sido algo complicado luego.

_No podía negar que esos dos eran el uno para el otro, ya conocería a alguien…_

* * *

Bueno, bueno de la nada salio este one-shot se puede decir pero espero que le guste..

Mattane!

16/06/2019


End file.
